


From the Sidelines

by Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate/pseuds/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate
Summary: That awkward moment when your friends ship you together.





	From the Sidelines

"They're in love." Rin said flatly, scrolling through her phone. Len shot her a glare.

"You don't know that."

"Honey, I know EVERYTHING," Rin said with a sassy wave of her finger, "and I know enough about lesbians to know when they're in love."

"Still, you can't just intrude in their love life," Len pointed out with a huff, "it's rude and disrespectful."

Rin stuck out her tongue, shoving him lightly. "Your face is rude and disrespectful to my eyes."

Rather than respond to his sister's words, Len continued reading his book, ignoring the way she was intently staring at the two girls off in the corner. Lily and Luka, who were bickering playfully, were seemingly oblivious to the people in the other room. Even when Miku entered, sitting down next to the twins, they didn't look away from their conversation.

"Hey, guys! What's going on?" she asked.

"Lily and Luka are being gay." Rin replied flatly. Len rolled his eyes and gave her a soft smack on the shoulder.

"They're not being gay," he said, "Rin's just overthinking things."

Miku glanced over at the pair in the corner, watching them go back and forth. She couldn't hear what they were talking about, but Lily had a somewhat flirty smirk on her face and appeared to be saying something that made Luka's face turn a very, very faint shade of red. Aside from that, however, the pink-haired girl's expression was as stoic as ever.

"...I dunno, that seems pretty gay to me!" Miku chirped happily, crossing one of her legs over the other.

"See?! Even MIKU knows!!" Rin exclaimed, gesticulating wildly. "God, don't be so homophobic, Len."

Len was not amused. "Rin, I'm gay. Both of us are gay. Literally everyone in this house is gay."

The blonde girl rolled her eyes. "Excuses, excuses."

"Look, the point is, who cares if they're in love? It's none of our business, so we shouldn't interfere."

"The problem isn't that they're in love! The problem is that neither of them have confessed yet!" Rin said with a sage nod. "Look at them, caught in the throes of passion, unable to deny their feelings for each other yet too afraid to confess! Isn't it tragic, Miku?"

Miku, who had been munching on a leek she had pulled out from seemingly nowhere, looked startled upon being addressed so suddenly. She quickly swallowed the food in her mouth and said, "Yeah, totally! ...What did you say?"

Len snickered, prompting Rin to groan in defeat. "Nothing, never mind. The point is, we have to figure out how to pair them up somehow! Get them to finally confess their undying love for one another!" She raised her index finger high in the air for emphasis, prompting Miku to clap her hands eagerly.

"I agree! It sounds like it could be fun!" she cheered. The two of them looked over at Len expectantly, who sighed and shrugged dejectedly.

"Fine, fine. But it's not right." he relented before being wrapped in a hug by both of them.

"Yo, you guys know we can hear you, right?" Lily's voice cut through their discussion, causing all three of them to freeze in humiliation.

"You're not exactly quiet." Luka said bluntly. The trio's faces flushed a bright red as they tried to explain themselves.

"I was against it-"

"I mean, I just thought it would be cool-"

"You two seem so nice toget-"

Lily rolled her eyes and shooed them away playfully. "Get outta here, ya rascals," she chastised, and they scrambled out of the room without another word. Satisfied, the blonde turned back to Luka. "Nerds."

"Indeed," Luka confirmed with a slight nod, "it's pretty obvious that we're already dating."

"Yeah..." Lily trailed off, letting awkward silence permeate their surroundings. Finally, with an eager grin, she asked, "So, wanna fuck?"

Luka blinked, nonplussed. "There are children in this house."

"I didn't say we had to do it _here._ "

"...Point taken."


End file.
